The invention relates to a fluid dynamic bearing system, particularly a fluid dynamic bearing system having conical bearings that may be used in particular for the rotatable support of a spindle motor. Spindle motors having these kinds of fluid dynamic bearings are used, for example, for driving hard disk drives or fans.